Spacious
by Saint New
Summary: That's right, another installment in the Rainy Mondays series. In this one, the detectives discover Myspace.


Spacious

"Wow, look at this! You can find virtually anybody on this site!" Munch exclaimed happily. Elliot looked up to see him hunched over in front of his computer. His eyes sparkled as he foolishly grinned into the monitor. Elliot furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out why Munch was so estatic. The last time he had seen Munch so excited was when he gave up on his on conspiracy and gave Viagra a try.

"What's up with him?" Elliot asked Olivia. "He looking through thre online yellow pages again?" Olivia laughed.

"No, he discovered Myspace," she told him. "I'm surprised he hasn't got something to say about the government using it to spy on us." Elliot chuckled and looked back at Munch. He was animatedly chattering with Fin about his discovery. Rather he was chattering at him. Fin just stood looking at Munch as if he were annoying him. Fin sighed and told Munch he had a page and to check it out and stop bugging him.

" 'Pimp-o-licious 4561'," Munch recited aloud, "well, isn't that original. 'The pimp master...41 years old...location, New York, New York' ah, the best place in the world. 'About me: Yeah, dis your boy, the illest pimpiest...'"

"Pimpiest?" Olivia snorted. "That sounds like acne medication." She and Elliot exploded in laughter.

"Anyway," resumed Munch, " 'dopest dude around. You know who it is, FIN e FIN!' Who are emulated, the one guy who wears that giant clock around his neck and shouts his name all over the place. The one with the show, uh, uh...Flavor of Love..."

"Mmm, that New York was...ohh..." Everyone looked up and stared at Elliot. "What? I didn't say anything..." Munch turned back to his computer.

" 'I'm so fly, and very available, so ladies, holla at your boy! Yeah! I hope you can get with...wit a dude who carries a gun and a six pack...' "

"A six pack of what?" Olivia asked.

"Abs, baby!" Fin exclaimed.

"Where?" Olivia shot back.

"Oh, you just mad cause you can't catch a dude as fly as me..." Fin replied.

"Ho, ho!" Olivia laughed. "Please, you have to lie on your page because someone who was as much woman as me wouldn't want you!"

"If someone were as much woman as you, they'd be a man!"

"Oh, oh, okay. Well..."

"Well, let's see what your page says!" Fin aburptly turned around and began typing furiously onto his keyboard. Munch got up to stand and stood behind Fin. Elliot, ever the curious one, got up as well.

"Found it!" Fin exclaimed. He clicked on her picture and the screen went dark. A mix of gothic and Holloween music erupted from the speakers. Olivia's face zoomed in and out as she recited what sounded like a witch's chant. Suddenly, everything went silent and Olivia's face completely zoomed out. All three men leaned into the monitor. Just then, a high pitched scream was heard and the screen suddenly displayed Olivia wearing a very tight leather jumpsuit that just barely covered her upper torso, tight leather pants that left almost little to the imangination, and a mask that covered her eyes and nose and most of her forehead. In her hands she had a whip and a pair of white fuzzy handcuffs. She had large combat boots on with pink hearts with flames on the toe. Fin sat blinking rapidly. Elliot was drooling...excessily. Munch made no movement. He might have been suffering from a heart attack. As sudden as the picture had appeared, it disappeared. Elliot began whimpering. The picture was replaced by a screen that had Olivia's picture and profile. The background was the red, white, and blue, with the letters NYPD in bold black.

Cragen entered the squadroom and abruptly slipped on some kind of liquid. He jumped up and looked down to find it was saliva. He looked up to see drool pouring out of Elliot's mouth, Fin's eyes bugging out of his head, and Munch sitting deathly still. They were seated in front on Fin's computer, ogling over the monitor. Olivia sat at her desk, her head in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking and he wasn't sure if she was laughing or crying. He walked over to the computer, after slipping on more drool, to see what everyone was looking at. They had been looking at Olivia's pictures on her Myspace profile and a quite a few depicted Olivia in some...interesting postions doing some...interesting things. Fin's hand clicked back to Olivia's home page. He scrolled down and saw Casey's picture under the 'Friends' heading. Curious, he clicked on the picture. Her page looked just like Olivia's, except instead of 'NYPD' her page said 'CASEY!'. He he scrolled down more, and saw a slideshow of photos. Casey was dressed in a pink bunny suit. The bunny was wearing short shorts and a jersey that said 'McNasty'. Cragen coughed loudly as Casey walked into the room. She gave them a dirty look as she started whispering to Olivia. They weren't sure, but all four men swore that saw something white that looked like rabbit's tail poking out of her breifcase. They then heard Casey say to Olivia that 'it' was in her briefcase, that they could use 'it' after work, so be ready. Casey winked at Olivia and left. The men turned back to the computer to see a picture of bunny suit clad Casey and leather jumpsuit wearing Olivia in what could be considered, unflattering positions. Or arousing, depending on who you are. The men looked up to see Olivia following Casey out of the room.


End file.
